User blog:JmLyan/Roon, the Wielder of Relics
Roon, the Wielder of Relics is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities (1 Foreshadow's Rank)}} sigils. Champion kills and assists grants an additional sigil. |description2 = Roon regains all his sigils when on the summoner platform. |description3 = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | }} Roon gains 1% bonus cooldown reduction for every . |description2 = Roon fires an arrow in a line, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit. |description3 = Relic Arrow applies on-hit effects and can . |leveling = |leveling2 = % AD}} |leveling3 = |range = |cost = 1 |costtype = sigil |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | % AD}} damage when it ( % AD}} with an ). }} }} Roon dashes to a target enemy unit, dealing physical damage to it and applying on-hit effects. |description2 = Each subsequent Soulseeker against the same target within 10 seconds deals 20% bonus damage, stacking up to 5 times. Soulseeker can , dealing no additional damage, but applying 2 stacks to the target. |description3 = |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |leveling3 = |range = 425 |cost = 1 |costtype = sigil |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | will still apply critical strike effects, such as , and . }} }} Roon slashes with his sword, dealing physical damage to enemies in an area around him and applying on-hit effects to each of them. |description2 = Each enemy champion hit reduces Ritual Blade's cooldown by seconds, down to a minimum cooldown of seconds. |description3 = Ritual Blade can , dealing no additional damage, but striking enemies a second time, dealing 50% less damage to enemies hit by the first strike. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = | }} |range = 300 |cost = 1 |costtype = sigil |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | delay between the first and second strikes. *On-hit effects prioritize the closest enemy champion in front of Roon (for one shot effects such as ). *Splash effects such as and when fully stacked apply only once per strike, originating from the primary target. }} }} Roon's maximum sigils is increased. |description2 = Roon foretells a target enemy champion's demise, granting of it after a delay. |description3 = If a champion affected by Foreshadow dies, Roon regains all his sigils and gains a stack of Omen, increasing his by % per stack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = Global |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = 90 |customlabel = |custominfo = }} | . }} }} Change Log from . ** Now grants normal sight instead of true sight. ** Cooldown changed to 90 at all ranks from . 17/12: * General ** Created * Ritual Blade ** Radius reduced to 300 from 375. ** Cooldown refund on champion hit reduced to from , but applies to both the normal and critical strike. ** Added several clarifications in the ability details. * Foreshadow ** Cooldown increased to from . }}